


Morning Shower

by daBOSSz



Series: CloTi Freak Week 2020 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cloti Freak Week 2020, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Trying to Stay Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daBOSSz/pseuds/daBOSSz
Summary: Too desperate to wait any longer, Cloud and Tifa try to keep their morning shower quiet from the still-asleep kids.(CloTi Freak Week 2020 Entry #2)
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: CloTi Freak Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979999
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	Morning Shower

**Author's Note:**

> The Final Heaven Discord Server is where everything CloTi is popping! You all are the best!

Early mornings weren’t the best times to initiate sex, but they couldn’t wait any longer. Cloud had been gone for days on one of his long-distance deliveries to the other side of the world. Tifa had anticipated his return the previous night, hoping they’d have their lovemaking session in bed after the kids had fallen asleep, but his absence kept her waiting until she fell asleep from exhaustion. Waking up to his presence was enough for her to practically drag him into the shower.

As the chilling waters cascaded down their bodies, Cloud was on his knees hungrily devouring Tifa’s most sensitive area. The buildup of their desires, in combination with the way he feasted on both her clit and inner walls with his lips and tongue, made her want to wail uncontrollably in pleasure. However, she knew she had to hold herself back; Marlene and Denzel were still asleep, and she did not want them rushing into their bedroom wondering why she was screaming.

Tifa actually thought about playing a hoax on the kids to awaken them and get them out of the house first, but she’d grown too desperate for his pleasure.

The buildup soon reached its peak, and all she needed was a tiny spark to send her over the edge. He knew it too, giving her clit a final playful bite that made her entire body burst like a bomb. She couldn’t stop herself from yelping in pleasure as her legs melted under her, draining all her energy in her first orgasm since too long ago. She crashed onto the shower floor, panting incessantly while he lapped her clean with his mouth.

“You’re wicked, Cloud Strife,” she softly remarked while trying to catch her breath.

“And you need to hold that voice in,” he said to her in a voice slightly above a whisper. “We’re lucky that didn’t wake the kids up.”

“You think it’s easy? Why don’t you try holding it in?” she demanded.

“Okay, why don’t I try?” he teased, standing back up and leaning against the shower wall so that his throbbing member was directly in her view.

She got on her knees and placed her hands around his thighs, then slid her mouth over his tip and gave him a strong slurp.

“Fuck!” he cried, and she immediately released him with a loud popping sound to flash him a smirk of satisfaction.

“Still think it’s easy?” she taunted. “I’m about to make your life a living hell, Strife.”

She didn’t allow him to speak, returning her mouth to his rock-hard shaft. She tortured him the way she knew he loved: long, drawn out mouthfuls where her lips and tongue repeatedly caressed the underside crown of his head. He couldn’t keep his moans down, soon punctuating the session with an even louder yelp as he burst into her mouth. She swallowed every drop, indulging in his sweetness.

“You’re just as wicked, Tifa,” he declared.

“Well, you deserved that,” she responded, “all of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me hear them!


End file.
